Motor vehicles, in particular, are increasingly equipped with adjustable seats that make it possible to adapt the seat to the body of a user in order to reduce fatigue while driving. Originally, it was only possible to adjust the car seat in the longitudinal direction and to adjust the incline of the back rest by means of corresponding mechanisms. Car seats developed more recently not only make it possible to realize the aforementioned adjustments, but also to vary the seat height, the incline of the seating surface, the width and the depth of the seating surface, the width of the back rest, the top section of the back rest, the headrest and the lumbar support by means of motor operators. The control of the different motor operators requires a corresponding number of electric switches that are frequently realized in the form of rocker switches and form part of a corresponding control device. This results in the problem that a driver who perceives the adjustment of the car seat as uncomfortable is distracted from the traffic when a switch needs to be selected in order to change the adjustment of the car seat while the car is driven.
A device for controlling motor operators for adjusting the various parts 2, 2a, 2b, 3, 3a, 3b, 13 of a car seat 1 is known from D1 (FR-A-2 737 686). This control device comprises several selector switches 33-37 for various switching menus of the adjustable regions of the seat parts 2, 2a, 3, 3a, 13, as well as a multi-function switch 38 for the adjusting movements 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 15 of the respective adjustable region of the seat 1. The multi-function switch 38 is realized in the form of a push button switch that is actuated in a cruciform fashion and consequently cannot be actuated in accordance with the adjusting movements 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 15 of the seat parts 2, 2a, 3, 3a, 13. This is the reason why this switch has relatively inferior operating comfort and this control device makes it impossible to achieve the objective of the invention. In a multi-function switch 4 that is realized in the form of a sliding rotary switch and can be actuated in a cruciform fashion, namely the multi-function switch in the control device according to the invention, the actuating direction in accordance with the double arrows 33, 34, 35 is always identical to the direction of the adjusting movements 9-19 of the respective adjustable region of the seat parts 1, 24, 25, 26, 27. Linear movements of the seat parts 1, 24, 25, 26, 27 are realized by actuating the actuating element 28 in a linear fashion, with pivoting movements of the seat parts 1, 24, 25, 36 being realized by respectively turning the actuating element 28 in the corresponding direction.
D2 (FR-A-2 696 384) also discloses a device for controlling motor operators for adjusting the various parts of a car seat 1, with said control device comprising selector switches in a field 13 and a multi-function switch 24. The multi-function switch 24 comprises individual switches 23 for adjusting the seat parts which are arranged relative to one another in a cruciform fashion, as well as an “enter” switch 24 that needs to be actuated in order to realize the adjusting movements after the individual switches 23 are actuated. The multi-function switch 24 by no means represents a sliding rotary switch that can be actuated in a cruciform fashion and to which horizontal (9, 12, 13, 15, 19) and/or vertical adjusting movements (10, 17, 18), as well as incline adjustments (11, 14, 16) for the selected adjustable region of the seat part (1, 23, 24, 25), are assigned. In this control device, the actuating directions of the individual switches 23 do not correspond to the adjusting directions of the seat parts because at least pivoting movements of the seat parts cannot be realized in the form of pivoting or rotational movements of the actuating elements of the individual switches 23.
A control device 10 with a control unit 22 for controlling motor operators for adjusting the various parts of a car seat is also known from D3 (WO 97 04985 A). The control unit 22 that is arranged in the vicinity of the steering wheel 26 of the car comprises several individual switches 38, 40, 42, 56, 58, 59 that are realized in the form of rotary switches, sliding switches or push button switches, wherein a first individual switch 56 serves for activating a stored position of the seat parts. A second individual switch 58 that is realized in the form of a selector switch selectively activates the assigned motor operators that are controlled by means of other individual switches. In order to visually illustrate the adjusting movements realized with the individual switches 38, 40, 42, 56, 58, 59, a monitor 60 with corresponding pictographs A, D, E, F1-F4 is assigned to the control unit 22. The control unit 22 with its monitor 60 has a very expensive design and comprises a relatively large number of individual switches 38, 40, 42, 56, 58, 59 that need to be operated differently.
EP 0 548 656 A1 discloses a console for electric switches in order to adjust car seats with adjustable seating surfaces and back rests, as well as extendable headrests, in a remote-controlled fashion. The switches that are realized in the form of two-way sliding contact switches are arranged in two groups that respectively serve for adjusting the seating surface on one hand and for adjusting the incline of the back rest, as well as the headrest, on the other hand. However, this division of the switches into functional groups does not reduce the number of switches required for adjusting the car seat.
DE 197 28 743 C1 discloses a device for controlling motor operators for adjusting the various parts of a car seat, wherein the adjustment of the handle elements of the operating unit which are assigned to the switches takes place in the same direction as the adjusting movement of the car seat to be realized. The handle elements of the operating unit are realized in the form of a car seat. The operating unit contains at least one handle element that can be adjusted in the corresponding directions and is integrally realized in the form of at least two seat parts, i.e., the integral handle element contains at least two handle element regions. Although this makes it possible to reduce the number of actuating elements, the number of electrical switches for the motor operators remains unchanged. In addition, the driver needs to locate the handle element region assigned to the corresponding adjustment option of the car seat from several handle element regions.
The invention is based on the objective of developing a control device of the initially described type which provides high operating comfort and in which the number of switches is simultaneously reduced.
According to the invention, this objective is attained due to the fact that one switch consists of a selector switch for different switching menus of the adjustable regions of the seat parts, and the fact that the other switch is realized in the form of a multi-function switch for realizing the adjustments of the respective regions of the seat part.
Due to these measures, the number of switches for controlling motor operators that serve for adjusting the various parts of the seat is reduced. Since only one multi-function switch is provided for realizing the adjustments and only one selector switch is provided for selecting the regions of the seat parts to be adjusted, it is not necessary to select one switch from a relatively large number of switches in order to realize the desired adjustment of the seat. Consequently, the concentration of the driver on the traffic is practically not impaired. The combination of the selector switch and the multi-function switch consequently makes it easier and faster for the user to realize the various adjustments of the seat, with the control device simultaneously providing high operating comfort. The various adjustments of the seat or the seat parts, respectively, can be controlled, for example, by means of a multiple actuation of the selector switch. In this case, the adjustments of the seat are assigned to actuating directions of the multi-function switch which always remain the same.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the invention, a first selector switch is provided for the switching menu of the entire seat, a second selector switch is provided for the switching menu of the seating surface, and a third selector switch is provided for the switching menu of the back rest. This makes it possible to specifically select the seat part to be adjusted.
In order to ensure superior comfort and an ergonomically favorable posture of the person using the seat, it is preferred to provide a fourth selector switch for the switching menu of a lumbar support. The lumbar support causes a more or less intense lordosis, i.e., a curvature of the spinal column within the lumbar region, when the back of the person using the seat is supported on the back rest.
In order to simplify the process of locating a corresponding switch of the control device, the selector switches are arranged relative to one another in accordance with the adjustable regions of the seat. The selector switches are preferably arranged relative to one another in the shape of an L, with the horizontal limb of the L-shape pointing in the direction of the multi-function switch. In this case, it is preferred that the first selector switch be arranged in the angle, the second selector switch in the horizontal limb and the third selector switch in the vertical limb of to the L-shape, with the fourth selector switch being situated in the free space between the limbs of the L-shape.
This arrangement of the selector switches symbolizes the contour of the seat such that the person using the seat is able to recognize based on the arrangement of the respective selector switch for which adjustable region the selector switch in question is intended.
In order to improve the operating comfort of the control device, each selector switch is realized in the form of a contact switch. Consequently, the selection of the desired adjustable regions of the seat part is ensured by briefly actuating the corresponding selector switch.
In order to easily recognize the selector switch itself, as well as its actuation, an actuating element of each selector switch is provided with a symbol that can be backlit by means of a locating and function light. The active selector switch consequently can be unequivocally identified due to the fact that the function light has a different color or is brighter than that of the other selector switches.
In order to simplify the ability to haptically recognize the selector switch and its assignment to the corresponding adjustable region of the seat part, the first, the second and the third selector switch are arranged in a correspondingly shaped depression of the housing, with the fourth selector switch being arranged in a separate depression. The depressions and their contours can be sensed relatively easily by means of touch.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, horizontal and/or vertical adjustments, as well as incline adjustments of the selected adjustable region of the seat part, are assigned to the multi-function switch in each switching menu. The operation of the multi-function switch in each switching menu is simplified due to this uniform function. The person who intends to adjust the seat or the seat parts, respectively, will become familiar with the function of the multi-function switch after a relatively short period of time. The exact assignment of the adjusting movements to the actuating directions of the multi-function switch is ensured due to the fact that the multi-function switch is realized in the form of a sliding rotary switch that can be actuated in a cruciform fashion. The sliding rotary switch can also be simultaneously actuated in the corresponding rotating directions and sliding directions such that several adjustments of the seat or the seat parts, respectively, can take place simultaneously.
According to an advantageous additional development of the invention, incline adjustments are assigned to the opposite rotational movements of an actuating element from a zero position of the multi-function switch, and horizontal and vertical adjustments of the seat part in one or the other direction are assigned to the horizontal and vertical sliding movements of the actuating element. This means that the movements of the actuating element of the multi-function switch correspond to the adjusting movements of the selected seat part. This significantly improves the operating comfort of the control device.
In order to realize other optional adjustments of the seat parts with only one multi-function switch, the sliding rotary switch is preferably also realized in the form of a push switch or a push-pull switch. This makes it possible to realize other switching functions.
The actuating element of the multi-function switch is preferably realized in the form of a truncated cone, the large end face of which is accommodated in a cylindrical depression of a housing with a certain play, with the smaller, free end face being provided with symbols. This shape of the actuating element ensures that it can be reliably taken hold of when the multi-function switch is actuated. In addition, the depression of the housing forms a limit stop for the horizontal and vertical sliding movement of the actuating element and thusly protects the multi-function switch from damage if an excessively high force is applied.
In order to visually recognize the functions of the multi-function switch, the symbols of the actuating element of the multi-function switch preferably can be backlit by means of a locating and function light.